


The scars will remain

by IperOuranos



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Basch is pure, Gen, Noah is a angsty boy, Pre-Canon, Prison, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Basch, chiuso nelle prigioni di Nalbina, non ha nulla da perdere. Tutto ciò che gli rimane è cercare di fare breccia nella rabbia che avvolge quello che un tempo era suo fratello.





	The scars will remain

Era difficile distinguere un giorno dall'altro, all'interno di quella cella. I minuti, le ore, le giornate si succedevano in uno scorrere continuo, lento ed inesorabile e così confuso. Da solo, circondato dal buio spesso delle segrete di Nalbina, perennemente legato in quella gabbia troppo stretta e troppo dura, giusto un centimetro troppo alta, quel tanto che bastava per rendere la sua posizione quasi insopportabile.   
Basch aveva smesso da tempo di preoccuparsi del tempo che scorreva. La sua prigionia non aveva scadenza, e il mondo l'aveva rifiutato ormai da tempo (mesi? anni?), marchiando il suo nome a fuoco come quello di un traditore. Non aveva alcuna ragione per aspettarsi di uscire da lì dentro molto presto. Quindi lasciava che il tempo gli scivolasse sulla pelle, attaccando il suo corpo, le lame affilate della fame e della stanchezza che continuavano a consumarlo, ma mai abbastanza da ucciderlo davvero. 

C'era una sola cosa che sezionava il suo tempo, come un pendolo che oscillava dando senso a quel fiume indistinto di attimi: le visite del giudice Gabranth, colui che un tempo aveva chiamato fratello, e che ora amava guardarlo dall'altro lato delle sbarre, la soddisfazione che illuminava il suo sguardo altrimenti perennemente annebbiato dall'odio.   
Basch provava compassione, per lui. Un uomo distrutto dal rancore, così disperato nella sua ricerca di vendetta da arrivare a inginocchiarsi al cospetto dell'impero che aveva raso al suolo la sua terra natia. Gabranth poteva anche essere il più fedele e il più spietato dei cani da guardia dell'Impero, ma Basch riusciva a vedere dietro il suo sguardo duro e austero. E faceva male, perché dietro alla maschera da giudice si nascondeva il fratello con cui aveva condiviso la sua vita, fianco a fianco ancora prima di nascere. E suo fratello stava soffrendo, incatenato dentro il suo stesso corpo, chiuso in una prigione che era mille volte peggiore di quella in cui si trovava l'ex generale dalmasco. Il suo sguardo si ammorbidiva ogni volta che riusciva a intravedere lo spirito dilaniato del fratello. E quando Gabranth se ne accorgeva, il suo odio esplodeva violento e carico di malvagità. Basch era ormai abituato ad essere colui che veniva inondato da quell'onda anomala. Aveva imparato a sopportare la violenza del fratello, il dolore dei suoi colpi, la sofferenza arrecata dalle sue punizioni. 

Si era abituato al dolore e alla miseria molto prima di arrendersi. Se non poteva difendere il suo regno, se non poteva più fare nulla per coloro che aveva giurato di proteggere, poteva almeno cercare di salvare suo fratello. Era difficile, ogni volta che fissava quelle pozze di odio che erano i suoi occhi sentiva di brancolare nel buio. Non aveva alcun appiglio, niente che gli suggerisse quale fosse la direzione da seguire. Ma bastavano quei piccoli lampi di luce, quei rari momenti di debolezza, per convincerlo a continuare.

Il tempo scorreva confuso tra una visita e l'altra, ma anche quella volta il pendolo risuonò rumoroso, quando la porta della cella si aprì e la voce metallica di Gabranth ordinò di farlo portare a sé. Basch sentì la gabbia scorrere verso l'alto, e nello stesso momento tutto il suo corpo urlò di dolore a causa del cambiamento di posizione improvviso. Ogni nuovo tremore era una fitta di dolore che si aggiungeva, ma ormai Basch sentiva tutto ovattato, come se quel corpo non gli appartenesse più. Non c'era nulla che potesse fare per salvarlo, tanto valeva cercare di difendere la propria sanità mentale.   
La gabbia raggiunse la sua destinazione, e Basch udì subito il suono sibilante del respiro di Gabranth, ovattato e reso metallico e innaturale dalla grossa maschera. Basch usò le poche forze che gli rimanevano per sollevare la testa, lo sguardo fiero che si fissava in quello nascosto del fratello. 

« Mio caro generale. La trovo in forma. »

Esordì il Giudice. La sua voce era carica di acida derisione. Basch non rispose, come sempre. Non prendeva mai la parola se non quando avvertiva quegli spiragli di luce. Motivo per cui ogni sua parola veniva punita aspramente.   
Il Giudice riprese a camminare, facendo avanti e indietro davanti alla sua gabbia. Alcune guardie imperiali rimanevano immobili alla porta, pronte a fermare una ipotetica, altamente improbabile fuga. La dimostrazione di potere era la più tipica delle armi di Gabranth. Amava mostrare a Basch quanto ne avesse, ora. Amava in particolare mostrargli quanto potere avesse su di lui, sul suo corpo e sulla sua stessa vita. Avrebbe profondamente desiderato avere lo stesso potere sulla sua mente e sul suo spirito, ma era ancora molto lontano dal riuscire in quella impresa. 

« Vayne ha parlato oggi nella pubblica piazza di Rabanastre. Nonostante le resistenze iniziali, il pubblico sembra apprezzarlo. Alla fine del suo discorso ha ricevuto molti più consensi di quanto l'impero sperasse. La morte della giovane Ashelia deve aver piegato lo spirito dalmasco molto più di quanto tu credessi, fratello. »

Basch sapeva di non doversi far trovare allo scoperto. Sapeva di dover tenere la guardia alta. Ma il sentir nominare il nome della Principessa da chi era stato il primo artefice della sua morte accese un fuoco di indignazione nel suo stomaco. Dovette ricorrere a tutta la sua disciplina militare per non rispondere. Ma sapeva di aver commesso un errore.   
Il tintinnio delle catene fu la prima cosa che lo fece uscire allo scoperto. I suoi muscoli stanchi si erano irrigiditi, così tanto e così improvvisamente da lanciare scariche di dolore lungo tutto il suo corpo. La sua schiena si era raddrizzata, le sue dita avevano cercato di stringere l'aria, lo stesso movimento che aveva compiuto così tante volte per estrarre la propria spada.   
Non poteva vedere il sorriso di trionfo sulle sue labbra, ma riusciva comunque ad avvertire la soddisfazione di Gabranth nella sua voce.

« Dovresti arrenderti all'evidenza, generale. La famiglia reale di Dalmasca è stata spazzata via, e il regno che hai servito con tanta fedeltà ti ha ripudiato, ed ora si appresta ad accogliere i suoi nuovi padroni. E tu non potrai fare nulla a riguardo. Guarderai impotente la tua terra bruciare, esattamente come ho fatto io, da solo, perché il fratello che aveva giurato fedeltà alla nostra causa mi aveva abbandonato per correre in aiuto di un regno straniero. »

Le parole di Gabranth erano taglienti, cariche di un odio così concentrato da risultare quasi palpabile. Il rancore sembrava non abbandonarlo mai, ancora dopo anni, e se il Giudice Magister aveva continuato a servire con lealtà il regno di Archadia, suo fratello non aveva mai lasciato le distese erbose di Landis.   
Basch sapeva di dover lasciar scorrere quelle parole, lasciare che l'acido del suo odio bruciasse la sua pelle, ma mai la sua mente. Ma ancora una volta, aveva visto quel piccolo spiraglio. Aveva visto suo fratello Noah, inginocchiato tra le fiamme della sua terra natia, impotente e dilaniato dalla perdita. E aveva ragione. Basch avrebbe dovuto essere con lui. Avrebbe dovuto tendere le mani, stringerlo tra le proprie braccia, dargli un appoggio in mezzo a quel vuoto. Invece lo aveva lasciato da solo. Ed ancora una volta, fu quel senso di colpa a spingerlo a cercare di sfruttare quel piccolo appiglio, nonostante sapesse a cosa sarebbe andato incontro. 

« La neve. »

Sussurrò, la voce debole che faceva fatica ad uscire, tutto il suo corpo troppo stanco per poter essere d'aiuto.   
Gabranth rimase fermo un secondo, raddrizzando la schiena. L'armatura tintinnò al suo movimento.

« Cosa? »

Basch prese un respiro profondo, sentendo la gola e polmoni solleticare a causa dell'aria fredda delle segrete. Cercò di ritrovare il controllo delle proprie corde vocali, nonostante sentisse gola e bocca totalmente secche. 

« Hai sempre voluto vedere la neve. Ci sei riuscito? »

Gabranth rimase in silenzio. Cercò di nascondere ogni reazione, ma come Basch poco prima, anche lui cadde in fallo. Il generale sentì i suoi guanti di ferro tintinnare, mentre Gabranth serrava i pugni. 

« Silenzio! Non hai mai ricevuto il mio permesso per aprire la bocca! »

La sua voce carica di odio si infranse di nuovo contro Basch, carica di tutta la sua forza, ma anche della sua paura. Basch riusciva ad avvertirlo, quel terrore che lo avvolgeva ogni volta che tentava di spingersi oltre, raggiungere suo fratello dietro la sua armatura.

« Dicevi sempre di volerla vedere, perché da noi non ne cadeva mai. Archades ha un clima molto simile a quello di Landis, ma ora puoi viaggiare molto. Sei stato a sud? »

Era difficile formulare così tante parole una dietro l'altra, ma Basch aveva bisogno di quel contatto, aveva bisogno di provare ancora a raggiungere suo fratello. Gabranth non rispose, si girò con un movimento secco verso i soldati e agitò un braccio.

« Fatelo scendere! Muoversi! È un ordine! »

Abbaiò, facendo saltare le povere guardie. Loro corsero accanto alla gabbia, la aprirono e calarono giù Basch, totalmente disinteressati del suo stato fisico. Basch non li poteva biasimare. Cercò semplicemente di rimanere in silenzio, i denti stretti e i muscoli di tutto il corpo tesi nel tentativo di non muoversi troppo. Quando le guardie lo lasciarono andare una volta posato a terra di fronte a Gabranth, il generale sentì il suo corpo abbandonarlo. Sapeva di essere troppo debole per stare in piedi a lungo, ma strinse i denti e obbligò le proprie gambe a rimanere ferme, sorreggendolo. Solo per un po'. Solo ancora un po'.   
Gabranth lo guardava nascosto e protetto dalla sua maschera, il fiato pesante che tradiva la sua collera. Fece un passo avanti, per andargli più vicino, sovrastandolo con la sua altezza. Basch alzò lo sguardo per poter continuare a guardare la maschera negli occhi.

« Come osi nominare la nostra terra! Maledetto traditore del tuo stesso sangue, codardo! Non osare infangare il nome di Landis facendolo passare tra le tue labbra. »

Basch era un muro d'odio, ma Basch era altrettanto inamovibile nella sua pazienza. Conosceva Noah da sempre, e le sue parole non lo toccavano, non ora, quando la sua corazza sembrava così piena di crepe. Basch sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto nulla. Non sarebbe bastata una chiacchierata a cambiare suo fratello. Ma doveva tentare, piantare i semi della sua rinascita, credere in lui. Perché era tutto ciò che gli rimaneva. 

« Avevi sentito parlare della neve nei libri di scuola ed eri così curioso di sapere come funzionava. Pensavi fosse creata da qualche sostanza magica. Hai cercato di convincere i maghi del villaggio a creare steli di ghiaccio per poterle grattare e creare un po' di neve, giusto per sentirne la consistenza. Sei sempre stato estremamente testardo. »

Un altro tintinnio, le mani di Gabranth che si stringevano di nuovo. Basch inclinò appena la testa di lato.

« Se vuoi affrontarmi fallo a viso aperto, Giudice Magister. »

Ma Gabranth era troppo spaventato. Basch lo sapeva. Era spaventato ed era arrabbiato, e non avrebbe mai fatto ciò che lui diceva. 

« Legatelo a quella colonna! »

Sbraitò di nuovo, e gli uomini eseguirono in fretta, trascinando Basch alla colonna più vicina e legandolo con spesse corde di tela. Basch non oppose resistenza, lasciò che quei semplici soldati eseguissero l'ordine che era stato loro imposto, e silenziosamente ringraziò per poter appoggiare tutta la parte frontale del corpo contro la colonna, un più che apprezzato sostegno in quel momento.   
Non poteva vedere Gabranth, poteva solo sentire il clangore della sua armatura mentre si muoveva, simile a un conto alla rovescia che lo avvicinava ogni tintinnio di più alla sua punizione. Basch non aveva paura. Il dolore non era importante. Era stato un compagno fidato di tutta la sua vita, non aveva più alcun segreto per lui.   
Gabranth si avvicinò con passi pesanti, e Basch riconobbe il fischio basso della sua lama che veniva estratta. Pochi secondi, e il piatto della lama si scagliò pesante e impietoso contro la sua schiena, facendo esplodere di dolore i suoi nervi. Strinse i pugni e serrò le labbra, nel tentativo di soffocare un grido, il suo intero corpo che tremava. Basch chiuse gli occhi, e non ebbe neanche il tempo di contare due respiri prima di sentire la lama colpirlo di nuovo, l'acciaio freddo che già riusciva a lacerare la sua pelle debole. Sentì il caldo di qualche goccia di sangue cadere all'altezza dei fianchi, ma cercò di non preoccuparsi.   
Si lasciò cullare dal buio, lo stesso buio che ormai lo circondava ogni momento della sua vita, e lasciò che la sua mente scivolasse lontana. Sognava spesso di Dalmasca e dei suoi campi, delle dune luminose del deserto, dei capi rigogliosi delle pianure. Ma questa volta spinse il suo pensiero più lontano, ai campi fioriti di Landis, alle case di legno e pietra dei villaggi della sua terra natia, ai giorni in cui aveva cercato incessantemente un modo per poter donare al fratello quella neve che tanto desiderava vedere. Aveva alzato lo sguardo al cielo, e aveva promesso che un giorno se ne sarebbe andato, alla ricerca di una vita migliore per entrambi. Avrebbe comprato una bella casa a suo fratello, avrebbe trovato il modo per portarlo in un posto migliore. E avrebbe comprato due biglietti per una aeronave, in modo da poterlo portare sulle montagne e fargli vedere la neve. Avrebbe potuto toccarla, e in quel momento tutto ciò che avevano passato sarebbe scomparso. 

Non bastavano i colpi della lama, a strappare Basch dai suoi pensieri. La sua armatura era più spessa e forte di quella di Gabranth, nonostante il suo corpo stesse ormai urlando la sua resa da molto tempo. Quello che gli fece aprire gli occhi fu invece il tonfo rumoroso di qualcosa di pesante che cadeva a terra. I colpi avevano smesso, si accorse Basch dopo qualche secondo. Ancora qualche tintinnio, e il generale vide Gabranth camminare di fianco a lui, fino ad arrivare dall'altro lato della colonna e poterlo guardare. Basch alzò lo sguardo, e solo in quel momento si rese conto che il tonfo che aveva sentito era quello del casco lasciato cadere a terra dal Giudice. Il volto di suo fratello era duro, i suoi occhi dello stesso colore dei propri erano carichi di una rabbia profonda, che faceva tremare il suo corpo. Le sue labbra erano serrate in una linea dritta. 

« Osi ricordare la nostra infanzia come se ti appartenesse. Hai perso ogni diritto ai nostri ricordi quando te ne sei andato, lasciando me e la nostra patria. »

La sua voce, non più incrinata dal casco, manteneva il tono sferzante, carico di una rabbia che possedeva il suo intero corpo. Ma c'era un'altra nota, una sottile inclinazione nella sua voce, nascosta sotto tutto il resto. Era il modo in cui ogni parola si incrinava verso la fine, le lettere sembravano spezzarsi sotto il peso di una paura e un dolore che non avevano mai abbandonato il giovane Giudice. Basch avrebbe voluto liberarsi di quelle corde, circondare il fratello tra le proprie braccia e ricordargli che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Che tutto si sarebbe aggiustato. Ma non poteva, il suo corpo era bloccato, e nulla sarebbe mai andato al suo posto. Non c'era più nulla che potesse fare per aggiustare le cose.   
Cercò le parole giuste, ma non c'era nulla che potesse dire che avrebbe potuto anche solo spiegare ciò che sentiva. Là dove Noah era totalmente succube della sua paura e del suo rancore, Basch era bloccato dalla vergogna e dal senso di colpa. Nulla avrebbe mai potuto cancellare gli errori che aveva commesso. 

« Sei stato sulle montagne? »

Chiese ancora, con l'unico filo di voce che gli rimaneva in corpo. Sentiva l'energia abbandonarlo sempre di più, le ferita sulla sua schiena pulsavano e il sangue scorreva in piccole gocce sulla sua pelle, tutto il suo corpo continua ad urlare il suo dolore, ma Basch aveva altre priorità. Doveva cercare di resistere, aggrappandosi denti e unghie a quel poco di forza che gli rimaneva, sperando fosse abbastanza. 

Gabranth non rispose, si limitò a fissarlo ancora, e ad agitare un braccio senza distogliere lo sguardo. Al suo segnale le guardie tornarono vicino a Basch, slegandolo e riportandolo verso la sua cella. Le gambe del generale non riuscivano più a sostenerlo, così le guardie furono costrette a sorreggerlo finché le manette appese al soffitto della gabbia non tornarono al proprio posto. Venire tirato giù dal proprio stesso peso era quasi insopportabile, tutta la sua schiena si allungava, la sua vista era costantemente annebbiata a causa della stanchezza e del dolore, e ormai neanche più il suo addestramento bastava. Sentiva i suoi sensi abbandonarlo ogni secondo di più, le forze scivolare via, e avrebbe voluto continuare ad aggrapparsi al proprio onore e al proprio orgoglio per poter rimanere vigile, ma era troppo poco.   
I soldati chiusero la gabbia, e Basch sentì il rumore metallico dell'elmo che veniva raccolto da terra e risistemato al suo posto. Gabranth era sempre uguale. Reagiva con impeti di rabbia ogni volta che Basch trovava un modo per aggrapparsi ad uno dei suoi punti deboli, ma una volta sfogato il suo odio per il fratello tornava a nascondersi dietro la sua maschera da Giudice Magister fedele all'Impero, quell'armatura che si era creato che lo aiutava a sopravvivere. Basch non poteva biasimarlo. Aveva trovato il suo ruolo, e per quanto riuscisse a sentire l'odio che lo stesso Gabranth provava per esso, sapeva che ognuno di loro aveva bisogno di avere un posto nel mondo. 

La figura alta e larga del fratello dentro la sua armatura riempì di nuovo la sua visuale, i colori ancora confusi a causa del dolore sordo che continuava a pulsare lungo tutto il suo corpo. Gabranth lo guardò a lungo, in silenzio, forse studiandolo, o forse ammirando semplicemente il suo operato. Basch rimase fermo nella sua posizione, troppo stanco e dolorante per riuscire a sostenere il suo sguardo.

« Sì. »

Disse solo il Giudice, ad un certo punto. La sua voce era incrinata a causa dell'elmo, ma per un solo secondo, l'odio e la rabbia non sembravano avvelenare le sue parole. Basch allargò un piccolo sorriso, cercando di immaginare il suo fratellino giocare con la neve che tanto amava.   
Gabranth si voltò di scatto, il mantello che si muoveva dietro di lui, e uscì a passi ampi e sicuri dalla stanza. Diede qualche direttiva alle guardie che Basch non riuscì a sentire, per poi richiudere la porta dietro di sé.  
Basch venne di nuovo calato nelle profondità della sua cella, e l'oscurità lo avvolse ancora una volta, ingoiando il tempo e lo spazio, e gettandolo di nuovo nel limbo che era la sua prigionia. Il corpo del generale doleva, i suoi nervi urlavano.   
Basch lasciò che il mondo cadesse nuovamente nell'oscurità, lasciando vagare la sua mente. Vide un giovane uomo dai capelli biodi guardare pieno di meraviglia la neve che scendeva dal cielo, e allargò un lieve sorriso, sperando che la vita di Noah potesse avergli donato ciò che lui non era stato in grado di dargli.


End file.
